This invention relates, in general, to catheter assemblies and, more particularly, to catheter assemblies provided with means for anchoring the same to a patient, after the catheter has been emplaced, to prevent unwanted movement. Most specifically, this invention relates to the so-called winged catheters.
Catheter assemblies are exemplified by the over-the-needle inter vascular catheter assembly which is provided to insert a hollow catheter into a blood vessel as a means whereby fluids may be introduced into the blood stream of a patient. In such assemblies, a catheter extends distally and coaxilly from a catheter hub, the hub having a lumen aligned with that of the catheter. A needle is provided, extending through the catheter hub, and through the lumen of the catheter, with a sharpened end of said needle projecting distally from the distal end of the catheter. In use, the needle is employed to pierce the skin and enter the blood vessel of the patient. The catheter is urged distally into the blood vessel and the needle is then urged proximally out of the assembly. With the needle removed, means for providing the fluid to be introduced into the blood vessel is affixed to the catheter hub so as to be in flow communication with the catheter lumen, whereafter the infusion of such fluid can begin.
It is important that at some point in this process, the catheter hub be firmly secured to the patient in that the infusion process is frequently carried out for long periods of time and there is the danger of dislodging the catheter from the blood vessel unless movement of the catheter hub relative to the patient is inhibited. While is some instances this securement is accomplished by very positive means such as suturing, most frequently pressure sensitive adhesive tape is employed. Generally, the catheter is first emplaced and then taped to the patient's body by applying a strip or strips of adhesive tape across the hub.
It has been suggested that the taping and securement of the catheter hub to the body of the patient can be facilitated if extended surfaces or wings are provided, extending from the catheter hub transversely to the direction of the axis of the hub. Adhesive tape may then be applied to these wing-like surfaces. Additionally, these wings prevent axial rotation of the hub and catheter after emplacement. Examples of such winged catheters suggestions may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,648 to A. F. Bujan; 3,352,306 to S. Hirsch; 3,589,361 to D. A. Loper et al.; 3,714,945 to V. F. Stanley; 3,769,975 to M. Nimoy et al.; 4,192,304 to M. J. Millet; 4,192,305 to C. H. Seberg; 4,193,399 to T. P. Robinsin; 4,194,504 to J. L. Harms et al.; 4,300,553 to C. H. Seberg; 4,389,210 to J. W. Genese; 4,392,856 to J. Lichtenstein; 4,366,817 to J. J. Thomas; and Des 257,885 to L. K. Kulle; as well as published U. K. Patent Application GB 2088215 to H. G. Wallace, Ltd.
In each of the above set out prior suggestions, a winged catheter is disclosed which wings may be used as surfaces for taping the hub and catheter to a patient. Typical of such securement is the method shown in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,817. Here a catheter is provided with wings extending from the catheter hub. Each wing has a proximal edge and a transverse edge essentially parallel to each other and essentially perpendicular to the axis of the catheter assembly. Two strips of pressure sensitive adhesive tape are employed to secure this assembly to the patient, such strips being applied to extend, on either side of the catheter assembly, parallel to the axis of the catheter and overlying the portions of the wings remote from the catheter hub. This configuration of adhesive tape i.e., parallel to the catheter provides excellent securement for the assembly once it is so applied. Unfortunately, in actual hospital practice, this application is quite difficult to accomplish. It must be recognized that, firstly, one hand of the nurse or doctor is occupied with holding the assembly in place while with the other hand, the nurse attempts to apply the pressure sensitive adhesive tape, smoothly and securely, to the patient's arm. It will be appreciated that the adhesive tape has the unfortunate property of folding over on itself and hence is not easily applied with one hand. Further, once applied, adjustment of the tape is only possible at the expense of patient discomfort.
In view of the above, there is a need for a catheter assembly and technique for securing same to a patient in a more convenient manner than prior art suggestions.